Marry Me
by MafiaMisa
Summary: Tonight, Tsuna is finally going to propose.


**Marry Me**

Tsunayoshi looks up from his paperwork as the black phone perched atop his redwood desk rings. He checks the number before answering it with a smile, "Hello, Dawn." He leans back in his chair, completely forgetting his paperwork as her honey voice replies, "Hey, Tsuna. Am I interrupting anything? I know you must be pretty busy." "Not at all," Tsuna fibs, glancing at the tall stack of ivory papers on his desk. "What did you want to talk about?" "I was only wondering if we were still on for tonight," she questions, just a touch hesitant. "Of course," he assures her. "I'll pick you up at eight thirty?" "Sounds great. See you then," Tsuna can hear the smiling excitement in her voice and chuckles deeply. "Yeah, see you then," he hangs up the phone after he hears her disconnect.

Leaning back in his black leather chair, the smile still on his face, Tsuna looks out of the office window framed in gold trimmed, white velvet curtains nearest to his desk. Outside, the trees are in full bloom, and he knows that if the window were open he would be gently engulfed in warm, fragrant, Venice air. _"There should be a Full Moon tonight, and the weather is just right. It's all perfect,"_ Tsuna muses as he fingers the black velvet box resting on the surface of his desk. He stays like that a little longer, lost in thoughts of Dawn: black silk hair, smooth, olive skin as soft as flower petals, full pink lips that always match the expression in her deep chocolate eyes. Thinking of her, he only becomes more resolute in his decision. He checks his silver and gold Rolex, which declares the time to be seven thirty P.M., and rises from his seat to get dressed. He can't help but be anxious about the night to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tsuna rolls up to Dawn's house at eight thirty sharp in a silver Pagani Zonda C12F. Walking up to her door in his gray pinstripe Armani suit with an orange, silk dress shirt and gray tie, all he can think about is how beautiful she'll look. Normally, he doesn't flaunt his money like this, but tonight is different. Tonight, he's going all out.

He knocks on the door and waits a few moments before she opens it. He can barely breathe. Dawn is wearing a red silk Chanel dress with a plunging back line that flows around her legs, making her look like she's floating rather than walking and bringing out her chocolate eyes. Her black hair frames her face in soft curls, and her luscious lips are painted a rose red. She smells like strawberries, good enough to eat. "You look gorgeous," Tsuna breathes in her ear, escorting her to his car. "Thank you," she blushes as he opens the car door for her. "Where are we going?", she questions. "It's a surprise," he winks. She giggles a little, and they make small talk as they race down the streets of Venice.

"Oh my! Tsuna, this place is so expensive," Dawn gasps as they pull up in front of De Pisis. "I know," he smiles. "Reservation for two under the name Sawada," he says to the Maitre D. "Right this way, signore, signora," the Maitre D says as he leads them out to the terrace where they'll have a beautiful view of the Full Moon and, more importantly, seclusion. Tsuna made sure of that. He seats them at their table, hands them the wine list and their menus, and tells them their waiter will be there shortly before bowing and walking away. The Maitre D was true to his words, for only a minute or two later, their waiter came out. Tsuna was the picture of confidence as he ordered a bottle of the most expensive wine on the list, Monfortino, and then a four course meal for Dawn and himself. All through the meal, they laugh and talk, their eyes rarely leaving one another's, and occasionally hold hands. The air is warm and fragrant with spices and flowers, and the moon sparkles about them as violin music mingles in with their conversation. After dessert, there's a bit of a lull in the conversation, and Tsuna knows that now is the perfect time.

Tsuna rises from his chair as Dawn stares at him curiously until he bends down on one knee before her. "Non posso offrire un santo, ma tu, il mio angelo, resti al mio fianco per tutta la vita? Vi prego di guardare oltre le mie lacune e prendere questo uomo umile che giura di amartiper sempre e l'eternità. Dawn, il mio amore, mi vuoi sposare?" Tsuna opens the velvet box to reveal a De Beers platinum engagement ring with a nine carat, D-color diamond nestled in the top. Dawn starts crying tears of joy as she gaps out a yes and hugs him tightly, kissing him on the lips. As they embrace, Tsuna slips the ring on her left ring finger, the only limb with an artery directly leading to the heart. _"How fitting,_" he thinks._ "Now her heart will always know my feelings for her."_


End file.
